


Slow Burn, Cool Air

by bitethehoneycomb



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, If I missed a tag, Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart - Freeform, Masturbation, NSFW, Other, furry? i spose so, please tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitethehoneycomb/pseuds/bitethehoneycomb
Summary: Mao enjoys some “me time.”





	Slow Burn, Cool Air

Years of experience had taught Mao Mao many things about being a Hero. There are no shortcuts on the path to becoming legendary, you need to practice to be truly great, and his most recent lesson, listen to what your body tells you.

After getting sick to the point of nearly passing out, Mao had been paying _ particular _attention to the last lesson; drinking plenty of water, maintaining proper diet and exercise, careful overall grooming.

Never a whisker out of line, Heroes had to look heroic after all.

But he...admittedly, had a tendency to push himself too far. He was mulling all this over perched atop the Ruby Pure Heart, lost in thought as he gazed out across the forest through narrowed eyes. It was a cool night and the chill in the air actually managed to pierce through Mao’s cloak and tickle his fur, but hunched over and head bowed he was warm.

Very warm, actually.

He’d felt this way before and recognized the feeling from when he was younger. Back then, he’d assumed it to be a cold he’d have to power through or a side effect of over-exertion. The flashes of heat that spiked through his body always caught him off guard and gave him momentary pause, but he could typically just shake them off and carry on.

Recently, however, the feeling, the “heat” had changed. Mao choked it up to the sense of relative peace he felt here in the Valley. Sure, the Sky Pirates and monsters were a constant (and annoying) threat, but he was actually kinda, sorta...safe. At least a little.

Mao felt comfortable letting his guard down and relaxing, baking with Badgerclops and watching TV with Adorabat. He was happy to sleep without keeping one eye open, always on guard, never able to rest. And though a Hero's work was never done Mao found himself having downtime to do what he _ wanted, _ not what he _ needed _ to do.

It was weird.

And with the new downtime came the “heat”, at first as a nagging thought and then with more intensity. Shaking it off and meditating helped greatly as he was able to just tune it out but the moment Mao came out of it or let his mind slip, it would return with even more fervor.

Mao buried his head deeper into his chest as a breeze curled into his neck. He had come up here to think but as he recalled the almost unnatural warmth he felt it return, as if summoned.

“What the hell?” He mumbled, eyes closed. He inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, clenching and unclenching his fists. “What am I supposed to do about this? Meditating doesn't work anymore, showers barely help. Whatdya want from me?” He asked his body.

As if to offer a response, the heat flushed through Mao Mao and straight to his lower half.

“Hnn!” He shifted slightly, green eyes snapping open, paws crossing over his crotch in shock. 

Mao settled back into his crouch but didn't remove his paws, feeling a blush rise under his fur despite being the only one around. Literally, he was fairly certain no one else in the Valley besides maybe Adorabat could get up here, and she had been watching a movie with Badgerclops when Mao Mao had left.

He slowly removed his paws and hunched back over only to be greeted by the beginning of a hard-on, the tickle of the wind making him twitch in arousal.

“Well that explains that…” He mumbled. Mao Mao was perfectly aware of sex and the concept of masturbation, but he’d never really _ indulged _in either activity before; he’d just never had much interest. Or a necessity for that matter.

quickly hopped up and scurried around the Heart, making doubly sure there was absolutely no one around. He didn’t want to be caught with his proverbial pants down. Satisfied with his solitude, he returned to his position.

“It’s been years since I’ve had to do this, why now?” Despite his complaining, Mao removed his glove but just the right one, setting it on the seat of the Aero-Bike. 

He tucked himself back into his cape and the moment his freed paw brushed his cock he moaned, low and long. “I...guess it has been a while, though.”

Mao gripped himself, coaxing his cock to full hardness, panting as the heat in his core grew stronger. The last time he’d done this he’d been younger, and it had been a frantic and thoroughly ungraceful affair at a dodgy inn he’d been forced to spend the evening at. Now, perched in the cool night air with only the rustling of trees and rumble of distant far off beasts, Mao decided he was going to enjoy himself.

He stroked slowly and evenly, eyes closed as he focused on the spreading heat throughout his body, the way his paw moved easier and easier with each lazy stroke, the feeling of the breeze on the tip of his cock pushing him that much closer to moaning aloud again.

“Fuck…” He quietly whispered instead, the only response being the wind through the leaves.

Mao ran his gloved paw up and down his chest in the same rhythm as his free paw, forcing himself to stay in the crouched position. His hips thrust up shallowly on their own but he intentionally kept the same steady pace, teasing himself each time the heat pooled too low, too close.

His panting grew louder as he felt himself losing the battle of staying upright, head lolling back in ecstasy when he swiped a padded finger over his tip to send an electric jolt up and down his cock straight to his balls.

“Hah...oh jeez…” Mao Mao moaned as he ran his gloved paw over his ears, free paw still flicking across the tip of his dripping cock. In one swift motion he’d unpinned his cloak and it slipped off his shoulders to pool underneath him, and Mao _ moaned _ when the full night air rushed over him.

_ Couldn’t have picked a better night. _He thought idly, causing him to chuckle. It was immediately turned into another moan as he braced his other paw behind him to fully thrust into his palm.

The cool air soothed the heat building inside him and made it easier for him to continue, his ears twitching with each wind whistle and fur bristling from pleasure.

Mao leaned back and pulled his other glove off with his teeth, tossing it carelessly to the side as he leaned back, staring up at the canopy of twinkling stars unfocused and hazy as pleasure rolled through him, like waves lapping at a beach.

He hiked his leg up higher and palmed his balls with his now free paw, groaning as it sent a delightful new feeling through him, pumping faster as he rolled, squeezed, and squirmed.

“Huuu...fu ...hnn…” His whimper, though he’d be loathed to ever call them that, came soft and low; a distant and rapidly diminishing part of him still fearful he’d be heard, and one of the Sweetie Pies would pop up and ask what he was doing.

For some reason that Mao didn’t care to entertain, the thought of someone finding him like this, legs spread and eyes dazed, dripping cock in paw and moaning wantonly nearly sent him over the edge, and he screwed his eyes shut. He felt like all the stars were watching him like he was putting on a show just for himself and them.

His motions got more sloppy and his moans grew louder, turning into unabashed cries into the night, his fist fiercely pumping his completely slick cock while his his hips snapped erratically up, running his other hand over his ears, chest, thighs, anywhere that he could touch. And that damned breeze, cooling Mao off only for him to heat up again, running over his cock and making him gasp, and call, and groan and-

Mao flipped onto his hands and knees and practically roared as he came in ropes, not caring who heard or saw the Sheriff pawing off. When the heat finally subsided and he rolled back over onto his back, his head a lot clearer and the heat subsiding.

In the distance, something roared into the night and Mao lazily flicked an ear in its direction, waiting until he heard its footsteps retreating to relax again. The wind was definitely colder now that there was a layer of sweat under his fur, and Mao shivered as it rushed over him. He jumped up and pulled his cape back on all in one flourishing motion, pulling a handkerchief from one of the cloaks many hidden pockets. After cleaning the Ruby and satisfied he’d left no trace of his activities, Mao hopped onto the Aero-Bike. 

It roared to life and automatically set a course for home, but Mao paused. The night air was still inviting and it would probably still be a while before Badgerclops put his games away and turned in. The Hero grinned and revved the engine, set on exploring around the Kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn’t obvious, this is my first voyage into anything NSFW, so I'm open to tips! And ty for reading <3


End file.
